Promin-World
is a location featured in Kamiwaza Wanda. It is used by Promins as their resting, training and resident place. Appearance Promin-World is a location which is connected with Promin-Land as it is contained in Kamiwaza-File. When a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter inserts a Promin's Kamiwaza Pro-card inside the Kamiwaza File, then the Promin's room in the Kamiwaza Pro-card will be connected with Promin-World and also Promin-Land. Promin-World is also a resting place for Promins too. There are 10 different areas in Promin-World. Promin-World entrance The main area in Promin-World. Promins who are either newly-debugged or sent back into their Kamiwaza Pro-cards all pop up in this area when entering Promin-World. Promin-Rooms Each Promin has a room of their very own. They are found floating in a ring around Promin-World. The inside of each room is different depending of the Promin's motif or Kamiwaza ability. Each room also has a doorbell which rings when the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter summons the Promin. The outside of each room are cuboid-shaped and they each come in different colours. (For example: The outside of Turbomin's room is coloured red.) If the Promin is bugged or rebugged, the outside of the room will change its colour to black and will be gone though the Bugmin room disposal-pipe. Bugmin room disposal-pipe The Bugmin room disposal-pipe is known for removing any room that had turned black after the Promin who lives there is bugged or rebugged. It sucks up the black room of a newly-bugged or rebugged Promin, like a vacuum-cleaner, and marks it with a red 'X' symbol before sending it to the Bugmin-Wastelands. Bugmin-Wastelands The Bugmin-Wastelands is an area located at the bottom of Promin-World. All the Bugmins dwell there. If a Bugmin is captured and debugged by a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, their room will loose its red 'X' symbol, change its colour, from black back to the colour it was before, and leave the Bugmin-Wastelands through the Promin-World entrance as it is marked with a 'Debug complete' label. Promin-School Promins who are not ready with their Kamiwaza abilities yet start to attend school in this area. The Promin-School is known for the Promins who begin practicing their skills and their Kamiwaza abilities there. Promin-Hospital Promins who are either sick or injured get taken to this area. The Promin-Hospital is known for being place for Promins to recover in. Gauzemin is mostly known for her job working in there. Promin-Mall Promins who like to do some shopping go to this area. The Promin-Mall is a shopping-district type of area just like Kirakira First Street in the human-world. Promin-Shop-24 Promin who deserve to shop for food go to this area. The Promin-Shop-24 is a supermarket-type of area and it usually opens 24 hours a day like a real supermarket. Promin-Land The heart of Promin-World is Promin-Land. It is an amusement-park-type of area which Promins can go there when the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter places their Kamiwaza Pro-cards inside the Kamiwaza File. Unknown area (???) This area is located above the clouds at the top of Promin-World. Nobody has ever visited this area yet as it is a real mystery. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Promin-World was first seen in episode 13 when Yuto and Wanda got transported there in their sleep thanks to Yumemin. Yuto and Wanda walked in there up to Turbomin's room. Later, Yumemin transported Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin to a cliffside in Promin-World where Wanda was given wings to fly in order to bring Turbomin's dream of flying in the sky to life. Trivia * The Promin-Zu minisode segments always take place in Promin-World. * All the areas in Promin-World except for the Promin-Rooms and Promin-Land have not appeared in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series yet. Gallery Links References External Links Category:Locations Category:Original Season Locations Category:Promin-Related Locations